Yukkuri Youmu
Overview Youmu-types are called “Myon” and are extraordinarily soft, even for yukkuri. Untrained or wild Myons often shout "Chiiiiinpo!!!" ("Diiiiiick!!!"), embarrassing the real Youmu if she is around or anyone else in general. Behavior Trained Myons are well received by yukkuri enthusiast, not just because of their eccentric behavior, but because of their fierce loyalty to their mates and owners. Once a Youmu finds a mate, usually Reimus, Chens, Yuyukos, or Reisens, the Myon will be basically bound to that yukkuri, never cheating on it and often giving their lives up so their mate and koyukkuri can escape. They are often seen assisting lost, injured, or just scared yukkuri. However, "cowardly" Myons do exist, who will bully other yukkuri and run away if danger approaches. Why these types exist has been questioned, but it's reasoned that they are the "shitheads" of the Myon family. Unlike most yukkuri, who attack by jumping or biting, a Myon will attack with a stick or at times small swords and knives, which it carries around in its teeth. Due to this behavior, they are quite popular as guard yukkuri as they have no problem finishing off any invaders. That being said, they are very loyal to their owners to a fault. Some abusive owners even order their Myons to kill off its family, to which the Myon sadly responds to. Myons have also been noted to attack humans who they view as a threat to their owner, regardless if said human is the owners wife, girlfriend, grandmother, etc. Therefore, a guard Myon must be properly trained so it won't attack everything. Myons in general have a rather straightforward and eccentric behavior. They will usually act proper in all situations, greeting other yukkuri and humans respectfully, but seem to want to be heroic whenever they have the chance. Though what they view as heroic is a matter of question, as simply helping others is not "heroic" for a Myon and just common practice. They are filled with white chocolate, which would make them popular livestock yukkuri if it weren't for the fact they are popular as pets. Relationships to other Yukkuris Myons are normally shown being friends with Yuyukos, at times in the role of a servant. But at the same time are in danger of being eaten by the Yuyuko (though this is rather rare). Along side Yuyukos, Myons are seen mating with Reimus, Chens, and rarely Reisens (due to the latter being paired up with Tewis or Eirins). This aside, they generally get along with many yukkuri, though are at times picked on due to their behavior. Speech *"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!" *"Cut it easy!" *"Myon~" *"Oh ( sometimes " em"), " Rumors & Miscellaneous *No conclusive explanation has been given for their ghost that accompanies them. It occasionally exhibits emotions that the Yukkuri Youmu would be trying to hide, and has even been seen on its own with a yukkuri "face" of its own. Some think it is some kind of avatar spawned by the yukkuri, while others think it may instead be something more akin to a conjoined twin. Still others believe that it may in fact be a younger, or at least immature koyukkuri hanging around its elder sibling or parent. However, the ghost isn't always present with a Youmu, leading some to wonder if it even exists at all. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Perfect Cherry Blossom